Will etwa noch jemand ein Date mit mir?
by lilyedwardpotter
Summary: Lily wird von fast allen Jungs der Schule nach einem Date gefragt. Nur James Potter hat seltsamerweise aufgegeben? Wer steckt dahinter?
1. Prolog

_Ich moechte von vorneherein daraufhinweisen, dass ich diese Fic von keinem deutschen Computer aus schreibe und deswegen vollkommen auf Umlaute und sz verzichten muss. Umlaute kann man ersetzten sz nur schwer. Deswegen habe ich mich bemueht, sz zu vermeiden oder wenn das nicht moeglich war, ein ss dafuer zu schreiben._

_Und leider hab ich auch keine Beta. Also wenn jemand scharf drauf ist, hinterlasst mir einfach ein Review. _

_Disclaimer: Weder Harry Potter (der hier gar nicht vorkommt hahahaha) noch irgendwelche anderen Personen aus J.K.R.s Universum gehoeren mir. Ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld._

1.Epilog

Wie jeden Mittwoch trafen sich die beiden zu ihrem ueblichen Treffen. Sie brachte etwas zu essen und er hatte eigentlich immer einen gutgereiften Rotwein dabei. Sie redeten ueber die anderen an der Schule. Heute waren das grosse Gespraechsthema zwei Menschen von denen sie sicher waren, dass sie gut zusammen passen wuerden. Nur leider hatte das einer der beiden noch nicht gemerkt. Irgendetwas mussten sie tun damit wieder einigermassen Frieden im Schloss herrschte.

Da hatte sie eine Idee. Er beugte sich vor um ihr aufmerksam zuzuhoeren und stimmte ihr zu. Sie arbeiten ihren Plan noch etwas weiter aus bis sie zufrieden waren. Untypisch kichernd lehnten sich die beiden in ihre Sessel zurueck und sie dachte, dass esjetzt nur ein bisschen Glueck und ein bisschen Mut brauchte. Aber schlimmstenfalls konnten sie auch da ein bisschen nachhelfen.


	2. Absagen

2.Absagen

Ploetzlich bekam sie eine Rose ins Gesicht geschlagen.

" Oh, Tschuldigung" sagte eine Stimme die klang als waere sie grade im Stimmbruch " die ist fuer dich. Und ich wollte dich fragen ob du heute abend mit mir ausgehen wuerdest?" Lily sah nach unten. Da stand ein Junge der mindestens einen Kopf kleiner war als sie und von dem sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er in Ravenclaw im vierten Jahrgang war. Und er fragte sie nach einem Date.

Jetzt reichte es ihr endgueltig: "Nein ich werde heute abend nicht mit dir ausgehen und auch mit niemandem anderen und das auch in der naechsten Zeit nicht. Was soll der Bloedsinn eigentlich? Wer hat dich und all die anderen Vollidioten dazu angestiftet mich jede Minute um ein Date zu fragen? Es geht mir gehoerig auf die Nerven und du kannst demjenigen sagen wenn ich ihn jemals zu fassen kriege werde ich erst mit einem _Petrificus Totalus _belegen udn dann vom Astronomieturm schubsen. Und sag auch deinen ganzen kleinen Freunden, die vorhatten mich nochmal zu fragen, dass ich mit ihnen auch nicht viel netter umgehen werde."

Sie war immer lauter geworden und hatte ihn zum Schluss beinahe angeschrien. Der Junge sah sie aus grossen angsterfuellten Augen an.

"Hast du mich verstanden?" fauchte sie ihn nochmal an. Er nickt nur und lief dann so schnell er konnte in den naechsten Gang, die Rose zuruecklassend.

Lily atmete tief durch und hoerte ihre Freundinnen hinter ihr kichern

"Was?" fuhr sie auch diese an.

"Dem hast du es aber ganz schoen gegeben "sagte Jella "der wird sich bestimmt nicht mehr so bald trauen ein Maedchen anzusprechen. Bestimmt hast du jetzt eine kleine Drittklaesslerin sehr ungluecklich gemacht."

Sie und Sophy lachten. "

Sehr witzig" sagte Lily "aber vielleicht habt ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen aber das war der fuenfte heute und wir sind grad mal auf dem Weg zum Mittag. Und in den letzten drei Wochen wurde ich bestimmt ueber hundert mal gefragt" Lily seufzte.

"Um es genau zu sagen" ergaenzte Sophy "waren es 112 mal. Wobei der absolute Spitzenreiter in den letzten drei Wochen Chris Norman aus Ravenclaw ist, der es auf erstaunliche 22 mal gebracht hat. Also natuerlich mal von James Potter abgesehen. "

Wieder seufzte Lily : "Danke fuer diese mal wieder vollkommen sinnlose Info. Diese kleine Auseinandersetzung hat mich hungrig gemacht. Lasst uns essen gehen und uns weit genug von allen Jungs wegsetzen." Die anderen beiden eilten ihr nach in Richtung Grosse Halle.

Die Grosse Halle war um diese Zeit immer gut mit essenden Schuelern gefuellt und Lily hoffte, dass sie sich einfach an den ganzen Tischen unbeobachtet vorbeischleichen koennte. Leider war das nicht der Fall, denn kaum kam sie am Ravenclaw Tisch vorbei spreang auch schon Chris Norman wieder auf und trat ihr in den Weg

"Hey Evans, willst du mit mir heute abend ausgehen?" Sie schob ihn zur Seite und ignorierte ihn und Stellas leises Fluestern: "113".

_Wenn ich wuesste wer derjenige ist, der alle dazu angstiftet hatte. Ich wuerde ihm das Leben zur Hoelle machen. Oder ihr. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass es ein Maedchen ist. _

Der Gryffindor Tisch war zu ihrem Leidwesen fast vollstaendig besetzt und nur bei den Rumtreibern war noch Platz. Sie war schon kurz davor wieder umzudrehen und das Mittag einfach sausen zu lassen, da nahm Jella ihren Arm und zog sie einfach mit sich.

Letztendlich sass sie zwischen Jella und Sophy und ihr gegenueber sass Remus Lupin. Er hob kurz den Kopf von seinem Mittag essen und nickte den Maedchen gruessend zu. Gegen Lupin hatte Lily eigentlich nichts. Sie waren gemeinsam Vertrauensschueler von Gryffindor und kamen gut miteinander aus aber ausserhalb dessen hatten sie nichts miteinander zu tun. Das hing vor allendingen an seinen Freunden. Sirius Black war ihr einfach zu arrogant, Peter Pettigrew kannte sie fast gar nicht, weil er eigentlich nichts sagte und James Potter…….

Dazu musste sie nun wirklich nicht mehr sagen. Jemas Potter war inzwischen einfach ein weiterer Teil ihres taeglichen Uebels.

Fast seit zwei Jahren nun fragte er sie um ein Date. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht charmat tat, zumindest ab und zu, aber meistens ging er ihr doch ziemlich auf die Nerven damit. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass er sich in letzter Zeit auffallend zurueckgehalten hatte. Wenn sie genauer daruber nachdachten, dann hatte er sie eigentlich seit all die anderen damit angefangen hatten gar nicht mehr nach einem Date gefragt.

Er sass neben Lupin und daneben natuerlich Black. James Potter sah kurz auf und ass weiter ohne sie auch nur einmal wirklich angesehen zu haben.

Black hingegen rief ihr zu: "Hey Evans, du siehst gut heute aus. Hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir heute abend auszugehen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen nach oben_Nicht der auch noch_. Ploetzlich sties Black einen lauten Schrei aus und starrte Potter wuetend an.

Der starrte wuetend zurueck und Black begriff: "Na gut Lily wird wohl doch nichts. James hat mir gard verbal mitgeteilt, dass ich ganz sicher etwas anderes heute abend vorhab." Er stand auf.

"Aber was ist mit morgen?"fragte er grinsend und wollte noch schnell aus James Reichweite springen, doch der war schneller und Black fiel ruecklings ueber die Bank. Direkt vor die Fuesse einer Fuenftklaesslerin aus Hufflepuff.

Sie beugte sich runter zu ihm: "Alles okay mit dir?" sie klang besorgt.

"Alles okay" sagte Black und zwinkerte" Ich falle huebschen Maedchen nur einfach gerne vor die Fuesse." Das Maedchen erroete leicht. Es kam schliesslich nicht alle Tgae vor, dass einem einer der meistbegehrten Jungen dieser Schule sagte, man sei huebsch.

Black stand auf und sah sie an: "Was hast du jetzt?"

"Verwandlung" antwortete sie schuechtern.

"Perfekt" sagte er laechelnd" in genau die Richtung muss ich auch." Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter waehrend er sie aus der Grossen Halle dirigierte. Kaum hatten sie den Tisch verlassen sagte Lily verwundert: "Das war eine glatte Luege. Black hat jetzt genau wie wir anderen Kraeuterkunde. Und das liegt in der ganz entgegengesetzten Richtung."

James sah sie das erste Mal seit einigen Wochen an und sie konnte seinen Blick nicht ganz deuten. War das Verachtung oder Verwunderung. Seine Stimme sprach eher fuer ersteres.

"Glaubst du wirklich Sirius wuerde diese ganzen Maedchen rumkriegen wenn er immer ehrlich waere? Du bist vielleicht naiv. "

Lily war verletzt. Sie war nicht naiv. Nur weil sie vorher die Anmachstrategien von Sirius Black nicht genauer untersuch hatte. Und vorallendingen war sie es nicht gewoehnt, dass James so mit ihr sprach und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es sie noch mehr verletzte, wenn grade er so mit ihr sprach. _Was du kannst kann ich schon lange._

Und so fuhr sie ihn an:" Warum sprichst du in der Einzahl und nur von Black? Du bist doch auch nicht besser und machst jades Maedchen an was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum ist. "

James wurde wuetend: "Na und? Was kuemmert es denn dich? Du bist dir doch viel zu gut um ueberhaupt mal ne Einladung anzunehmen. Da fragt dich die halbe Schule und du sagst immer Nein. Ich hab es ja auch lange genug versucht aber irgendwann ist es dann auch mir zu bloed geworden und ich hoffe fuer diese ganzen verwirrten Dummkoepfe, dass sie das auch bald begreifen."

Und er stand auf und rief Lupin noch zu: "Wir sehen uns in Kraeuterkunde, Moony!" und rauschte aus der Halle.

Lily sah ihm erschrocken nach_. Hab ich ihn wirklich so verletzt_? Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie sie alle um sie herum anstarrten.

"Was?" fragte sie mit einer leicht aggressiven Stimme in den Raum. Niemand antwortete und alle wandten sich wieder ihrem Mittag zu. Lily hatte keinen Hunger wusste aber wenn sie jetzt nicht essen wuerde, wuerde sie spaeter Hunger haben.

"Vielleicht", sagte Jella neben ihr ploetzlich "hat ja auch Potter das Ganze angezettelt um dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, damit du letztendlich doch mit ihm ausgehst. Also ich wuerde James Potter den meisten der Bewerber vorziehen" Lily dachte ueber diese Theorie nach. Konnte es wirklich sein?

Doch Lupin mischte sich ein "Das ist absoluter Bloedsinn. Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie James auch unter dieser Situation leidet. Er lebt in staendiger Angst, dass du einmal ein Dates annimmst und ihn dann gar nicht mehr beachtest."

Auch dieses Argument erschien Lily logisch. Also war sie keinen Schritt weiter. Sophy stand auf: "Es ist schon ziemlich spaet. Kommt ihr? Sonst sind wir zu spaet in Kraeuterkunde." Jella, Lily und Lupin, in einem gewissen Abstand folgten ihr in die Gaerten.


	3. Zusammenarbeit?

2.Chapter

Zwei Wochen spaeter war Lily mit ihren Nerven vollkommen am Ende.

Inzwischen war es zur Regel geworden, dass sie pro Tag 30-40 mal nach einem Date gefragt wurde. Und zwar von fast allen. Auch ein paar Slytherin Jungs hatten sie schon gefragt und gestern war ein kleiner Gryffindor Erstklaessler zu ihr gekommen und er musste seinen Satz dreimal wiederholen bis sie ihn verstand weil er so leise sprach. Sie hatte fast Ja gesagt weil er ihr so leid tat. Allerdings nur fast.

Sie stand mit dem Rest ihres Jahrgangs vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und wartete auf Professor McGonagall. Sie mochte die Lehrerin, die ja auch gleichzeitig ihre Hauslehrerin war, aber sie war nicht herausragend gut in Verwandlung. Zwar auch nicht so unglaublich schlecht aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie mit Schuelern wie James Potter nicht mithalten konnte.

Einen Zauberspruch fuer den sie mehrere Tage brauchte um ihn zu lernen hatte er nach einer Stunde schon bis zur Perfektion ausgefuehrt. Andererseits war er ziemlich schlecht in Zaubertraenke und sie liebte dieses Fach. Sie konnte stundenlang damit zubringen einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen und ihn schrittweise zu verbessern bis er es fast zur Perektion gebracht hatte. Das was sie an Zaubertraenken so mochte war, das sie immer etwas anders reagierten und man sehr viel ueber den momentanen physischen Zustand eines Menschen wissen musste bis man mit ganz genauer Warscheinlichkeit sagen konnte, wie er wirkte. Zauertraenke waren einfach unberrechenbar. Nicht so wie ein Zauberspruch, der , wenn man ihn einaml konnte, eigentlich nicht mehr schief gehen konnte.

Professor McGonagall kam und lies sie in das Klassenzimmer. Sie wartete bis sich alle gesetzt hatten und began dann mit ihrem Unterricht. Die ersten zehn Minuten besprachen sie die Hausaufgaben und Prf. McGonagall sammelte ihre Aufsaetze ein.

Dann sagte sie: "Der Direktor ist der Meinung in dieser Schule wuerde die Partnerarbeit zu wenig gefoerdert. In ihrem weiteren Leben werden sie auch keine Einzelkaempfer sein. Das hoffe ich zumindest. Deswegen werden sie in den naechsten drei Wochen eine Partnerarbeit machen. Allerdings" fuegte sie hinzu mit einem Blick auf Potter und Black die sich schon Blicke zuwarfen "werde ich die Partner einteilen. Und sie " fuegte sie beim enttaeuschten Blick der Beiden hinzu" werden sicher kein Team. Ich hab mit Prf. Dumbledore gesprochen und gemeinsam haben wir die Teams erstellt. Ich will kein Gemurre hoeren, was ich vorlese bleibt so. Also wenn ich die beiden Namen aufgerufen habe setzten sie sich bitte nebeneinander und weitere Anweisungen folgen. Verstanden?"

Die Klasse murmelte zustimmend. Man konnte jedem einzelnen ansehen, das er hoffte nicht mit jemandem den er nicht mochte in eine Gruppe zu kommen.

"Black, Sirius und Marcher, Jella" Jella zog neben ihr eine Grimasse als sie sich auf den Weg zu Black machte. So ging es weiter und es waren nicht mehr viele Schueler noch unverteilt bis dann irgendwann "Evans, Lily" Lily hielt den Atem an" Potter, James". Lily atmete tief ein. _Hatte Prf. McGonagall grade wirklich gesagt sie solle mit James Potter zusammen arbeiten? _

Na gut, wenn sie dachte, dass das eine sinnvolle Arbeit werden wuerde. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, da kam Potter auch schon auf sie zu und setzte sich auf Jellas verlassenen Platz. McGonagall hatte un alle Paare eingeteilt und liess nun mit Hilfe eines Zaubers Pergamentrollen mit den jeweiligen Aufgaben zu den Teams fliegen. Lily entrollte ihre und las laut, sodas auch James sie verstand.

Nachdem sie es vorgelesen hat sah sie James verzweifelt an. "Okay ich hab nicht ein Wort von dem verstanden was auf diesem Pergament stand. Ausser vielleicht die ersten drei Worte. Aber du siehst so aus als ob es fuer dich eine Kleinigkeit waere." gestand sie. Er grinste: "Also eigentlich ist das ganz einfach. Wird vorallendingen eine ziemliche Nachschlagearbeit. Aber sonst ist es wirklich nciht schwer zu verstehen. McGonagall hat es nur mit den kompliziertesten Worten erklaert die ihr eingefallen sind um uns zu verwirren. Aber ich werd es dir erklaeren. Im Grunde genommen geht es um Animagi und..."

Professor McGonagall sah mit einem zufriedenen Laecheln, wie James Potter und Lily Evans friedlich nebeneinander sassen und sich nicht ankeiften wie sonst immer. Wer haette das vorher gedacht. Aber Miss Evans war offensichtlich so geschafft, dass sie sogar fast froh war Mr.Potter als Partner zu haben.

Professor McGonagall hatte damit fast recht. Lily war eigentlich sogar sehr froh James als Partner zu haben. Zuerst hatte sie gar nichts verstanden aber er hatte es ihr mit einfachen Worten erklaert aber so, dass sie sich trotzdem nicht total dumm vorkam. Sie began sich in seiner Gegenwart wirklich wohl zu fuehlen und musste sich wirklich konzentrieren um seiner angenehmen tiefen Stimme zuzuhoeren und nicht einfach nur die Laute zu vernehmen. Doch dann beendete McGonagall die Stunde.

"Lily?" hoerte sie James fragen.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte grade immernoch an das kleine Stueck Haut vor Augen gehabt, dass aus seinem Pullover geschaut hatte als er sich gestreckt hatte.

"Was?" fragte sie.

"Ich hab dich gefragt ob du schon heute damit anfangen willst. Mit der Gruppenarbeit. Kann natuerlich sein, dass du lieber ins Wochenende starten willst. " er sah sie fragend an und sie begriff, dass er eine Antowrt von ihr erwartete.

"Aehm…also ich weiss es jetzt noch nicht so genau. Kommt drauf an was wir in Zaubertraenke aufbekommen und wie lange ich dafuer brauche."

Er lachte: "Als ob du jemals lange fuer eine Zaubertrankhausaufgabe gebraucht haettest. Apro pós das ist ja auch unser naechstes Fach. "

Sie nickte und packte ihr Buch ein: "Also dann lass uns mal gehen. Ich will nicht zu spaet zu meiner Lieblingsstunde kommen."

Jame stoehnte bei dem Gedanken Zaubertraenke als Lieblingsstunde zu haben auf und folgte ihr dann in die Kerker.

Die beiden ueberholten Professor Slughorn in den Kerkern und konnten grade noch vor ihm in den Klassenraum schluepften. James verzog sich in die letzte Reihe wo schon Sirius auf ihn wartete:

"Sag mal was hast du denn noch so lange gemacht mit Evans?"

"Wir arbeiten doch zusammen und ich hab sie nur gefragt ob sie schon heute anfangen will und sie hat gesagt sie muesse erst abwarten wieviel Hausaufgaben wie in Zaubertraenke aufbekommen."

Sirius schuettelte den Kopf: "Gott, die Frau ist ja direkt paranoid mit den Hausaufgaben"

James konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

Slughorn raeusperte sich: "Koennten auch die Herren in der letzten Reihe ihr Aufmerksamkeit mir zuwenden? Ich habe gestern mit dem Direktor und einigen anderen Kolegen gesprochen und wir sind der Meinung, dass es zuwenig Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Schuelern gibt. Deswegen werden sie in den naechsten vier Wochen einen Trank in Partnerarbeit erstellen. Ich selbst habe zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore die Teams zusammen gestellt"

Sirius und James sahen sich an. Erst McGonagall und dann auch noch Slughorn. Was war mit den Lehrern los?

"Oh Merlin, "jammerte Sirius " ich hoffe, dass ich dieses Mal jemanden anderen abkriege. Nichts gegen Jella aber sie ist ziemlich arbeitssuechtig. Und ich nicht aber leider laesst sie mich auch arbeiten und nicht nur faulenzen. Vielleicht kann ich ja mit Moony arbeiten."

Er sah hoffnungsvoll zu diesem herueber aber der starrte weiterhin konzentriert in sein Buch.

"Also, "begann Slughorn wieder " Ich rufe ihre Namen auf und ich moechte, dass sich die Teams nebeneinander setzen. Verstanden?"

Die Klasse murmelte.

Es vergingen einige Namen bis letztendlich "Lily Evans und" Lily horchte auf. Es waren nicht mehr viele uebrig "James Potter". Lily starrte Slughorn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das war ja wie verhext. Erst Verwandlung und jetzt auch noch Zaubertraenke. Potter war zwar laengst nicht mehr so nervig wie noch vor ein paar Monaten aber soviel Zeit wollte sie dann doch nicht mit ihm verbringen.

Potter kam grad in seinem ueblichen laessigen Gang auf sie zu.

"Na das ist ja mal ein Zufall Evans" sagte er grinsend. "Also moechtest du heute nachmittag mit Zaubertraenken oder mit Verwandlung anfangen?"

"Aehmmmm" Lily verfluchte sich dafuer, dass sie schon wieder verlegen war "also ich wuerde sagen naj hmmmm…. Das haengt von der Zaubertrankaufgabe ab. "schloss sie schnell bevor sie noch weiter rumstottern konnte.

Wieder grinste er diese unglaublich laessige Grinsen, dass sie halb wahnsinnig machte.

"Klar. Moment ich hole sie kurz!" und er sprang auf und nahm sich ein Pergament von dem Stapel auf Slughorns Tisch.

Lily hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte.

James setzte sich neben sie und began die Aufgabe vorzulesen.

" Das Ziel ist es einen Trank zu brauen, der im Moment wichitg fuer sie ist. Sie werden die Rezeptur selbst zusammen setzen aber bevor sie ihn brauen mir vorlegen. Verwenden sie eine einfache Grundmischung. Bevorzugt: Frosch-Spinnen-Niestelwurz-Sud oder Brennessel-Distel-Aufguss."

James sah Lily an. "Okay, ich hab verstanden was wir machen sollen aber wie? Einfach mal so einen Zaubertrank ausdenken? Das kann doch nicht so einfach sein."

Lily lachte: "das ist eigentlich nicht wirklich schwer. Ich hab das schon mehr mals gemacht. Allerdings muessen wir uns natuerlich erst ueberlegen, was der Trank bewirken soll. Und wir muessen aufpassen, dass er nicht so lange braucht weil wir ja nur vier Wochen haben. Also was moechtest du am liebsten mit einem Trank bewirken? Und es sollte etwas spezielles sein. Also nicht sowas wie Schlaftrank oder so. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es am einfachsten wenn wir die Wirkung nur auf einen kleinen Personnenkreis beschraenken."

James dachte nach und kraeuselte seine Nase.

_Macht er das immer? Hab ich vorher nie bemerkt Wie niedlich. _Hatte sie grade wirklich wie niedlich im Zusammenhang mit Potter gedacht? Sie hatte. Lily starrte ihn an.

"Was?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Aehmm… nichts. Also was wuerdest du jetzt gerne erreichen?"

Er grinste wieder: "Ehrlich? Und du wirst mich nicht schlagen oder nicht mehr mit mir redden oder anschreien oder so?"

Sizuckte mit den Schultern "Nein, ich denke nicht" auch wenn sie schon eine ziemlich gute Idee von dem hatte was er sie fragen wuerde.

"Naja du hast gesagt, dass es am besten waere den Zaubertrank auf nur wenige Personen zu beschraenken. Ich haette gerne einen, der dich dazu bringt alle anderen Dates abzusagen und mit mir auszugehen. Zum Beispiel naechstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade" er versuchte sie bittend anzusehen aber sie ignorierte es.

"Nein, Potter ich glaube nicht, dass das moeglich ist. Denk dir was anderes aus." Sie laechelte ihn kurz an und versank dann selbst in Gedanken.

_Okay sie hat nicht ja gesagt aber sie hat mich auch nicht angeschrien. Ein Fortschritt!_ Dachte James gluecklich.

Schon bald war die Stunde um und sie hatten immernoch keine Idee.

"Also was ist mit heute nachmittag? Treffen wir uns? Du kannst dir auch das Fach aussuchen."

Sie nickte: "Ja treffen wir uns fuer Zaubertraenke. Prf. Slughorn laesst uns sicher in die Kerker. "

Sie hatten ausgemacht sich um fuenf am Eingang zu den Kerkern zu treffen. Sie war wie immer zu frueh, weil sie panische Angst hatte zu spaet zu kommen. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte sie versucht allem was maennlich aus auszuweichen. Hatte nicht ganz gelappt. Chris Norman schien einen sechsten Sinn entwickelt zu haben sie zu finden. Aber sie konnte ihn letztendlich doch noch loswerden. Und jetzt wartete sie heir auf Potter. Nervoes. Wenn ihr vor einem Moant jemand gesagt haette, dass sei eines Tages nervoes sein wuerde, wenn sie Zeit mit Potter alleine in einem Raum verbringen muesste, haette sie denjenigen fuer verueckt erklaert. Sie wusste auch nicht warum sie nervoes war. _Es ist nur Potter!_

"Verdammt reiss dich zusammen!" schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin.

"Hast du was gesagt?" fragte sie Potter ploetzlich.

Sie sprang vor Schreck in die Luft. "Merlin, hast du mich erschreckt! Mach das nie wieder" sie wollte es eigentlich mit mehr Schaerfe in ihrer Stimme sagen aber irgendwie war sie dazu nicht faehig als sie in seine haselnussbraunen Augen sah.

Sie schuettelte ihren Kopf als ob sie etwas loswerden wollte. "Gehen wir! Ich hab mit Professoer Slughorn gesprochen und er hat gesagt wir koennen einen von den alten Zaubertrankkellern nehmen die nicht mehr gebraucht werden."

Schnell ging sie die Treppe runter und James folgte ihr. Sie fuehrte ihn den Gang entlang, bog mehrmals scharf ab und er hatte das Gefuehl er wuerde nicht mehr alleine zurueckkommen.

Vor einer der letzten tureen in einem Gang blieb sie stehen. Sie stubste diese mit ihrem Zauberstab an und die Tuer oeffnete sich mit einem Knarren. James trat nach ihr ein. Er sah sich verwundert um. Das hier sah schon nach Zaubertraenke aus aber nicht mehr nach Kerker.

Es gab das uebliche Feuer und davor standen zwei gemuetliche alte etwas verstaubte Sessel. An den Waenden waren lauter Regale mit Buechen und Zaubertrankzutaten allerdings waren letztere mit einem hellgruenen Vorhang verdeckt, sodas der gruselige Effekt weg war.

Auf eines der Tuecher war eine grosse Lilie gestickt.

"Nett" sagte James und grinste." Und das ist also einer von den "alten Zaubertrankkellern"?"

Sie laechelte verlegen und schuettelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich hab Slughorn schon vor Jahren gefragt, ob ich diesen Raum als meinen kleinen persoenlichen Zaubertrankraum einrichtne darf."

"Und natuerlich konnte Slughorn seiner Lieblingsschuelerin nichts abschlagen" James grinste wieder aber nicht sarkastisch sondern einfach nett.

Sie nickte und lies sich in einen der Sessel fallen und deutete auf den anderen. "Setz dich!"

"Also hast du drueber nachgedacht was du fuer den Zaubertrank moechtest?" fragte sie ihn.

"Hmm… ich glaube du hast einen Zaubertrank mehr noetig als ich. Glaubst es gibt etwas gegen alle deine Verehrer? Ich weiss, dass es dich nervt. Wie waers mit einem der dir diese ganzen Jungs vom Hals haelt?"

"Und du handelst da gar nicht eiegntnuetzig, was?" ragte sie ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Er zuckte laechelnd mit den Schultern.

Sie dachte nach" Doch eigentlich muesste das machbar sein. Ich muss ein paar Sachen nachschlagen…."

Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie ein Rezept gemacht und Lily war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es gut sein wuerde. Und sie hatten es geschafft sich nicht einmal anzuschreien sondern sich ganz normal zu unterhalten. Lily war stolz auf sich.

"Okay, James, ich werde das hier nochmal abschreiben und Slughorn geben und dann koennen wir Monat anfangenw enn er es gut findet.Was?" fragte sie verwirrt als er sie mit offenem Mund und uebertriebener Ueberraschung ansah.

"James!" sagte er.

"Was soll das denn heissen? Ich weiss, dass das dein Name ist."

"Du hast mich James genannt. Du hast mich noch nie James gennant. "

"Ich hab grad James gesagt? Ich hab es gar nicht gemerkt. Naja ist doch auch nicht so wichtig" versuchte sie es runterzuspielen. Und versuchte sein glueckliches Grinsen zu ignorieren. Aber auch sie musste heimlich laecheln. Sie hatte ihn wirklich James genannt. Und das vollkommen unbeabsichtigt.

Gemeinsam verliessen sie die Kerker wieder.


	4. Warum nicht er?

Chapter 3

Die naechste woche war eine der anstrengsten die Lily je in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Einerseits musste sie sich um ihr unf James Projekt kuemmern (und sie erwischte sich immer wieder dabei wie sie ihn zumindest in Gedanken James nannte) und andererseits war am Wochenende Hogsmeade, was alle Jungs nochmehr anspornte sie nach einem Date zu fragen.

Hoehepunkt war Freitag als sie (dank Sophy die immer mitzaehlte wusste sie es genau) morgens genau 23 Eulen und ueber den Tag verteilt 43 verbale Anfragen und 38 Zettelchen zugesteckt bekam.

Inzwischen war sie soweit, dass sie den Leute nicht einfach mehr boese Blicke zuwarf sondern sie einfach nur ignorierte und stehen lies. Sie hatte es akzeptiert und hoffte einfach darauf, dass sie es auch diesen Jungs irgendwann zu bloed wurde.

Die Stunden, die sie fast taeglich mit Potter verbrachte begannen ihr wirklich Spass zu machen. Wenn man ihn mal nicht anschrie konnte man sich direct mit ihm unterhalten und er hatte sie bis jetzt auch nicht ein einziges Mal nach einem Date gefragt. Inzwischen rutschte ihr oefter mal sein Vorname heraus aber sie tat so als wuerde sie es nicht bemerken und er tat auch so auch wenn sie sein Grinsen shen konnte sobald er dachte sie wuerde nicht mehr hinsehen.

Sie hatte es bis zum Gryffindortisch ,um zu Abend zu essen, geschafft auch wenn sie dafuer drei Jungs in kauf nehmen musste. Wieder einmal war nur ein Platz bei den Rumtreibern frei und Lily setzte sich mit ihren Freundinen auf die Bank gegenueber den Jungs. James nickt eihr zu und sie laechelte ihn an. Er grinste zurueck.

Black sah von Lily zu James und wieder zurueck: "Wow Evans. Hast du ihn grad etwa angelaechelt? Fang jetzt bloss nicht an nett zu ihm zu werden. Ich hab ne Wette drauf abgeschlossen, dass er derjenige ist, der eure "Teamarbeit" ueberlebt. Ich verlier mein Geld wenn ihr euch nichts antut. "

Lily verdrehte, die Augen und James sah seinen besten Freund an.

"Momentmal ihr habt Wetten abgeschlossen? Das ist nicht euer Ernst? Traust du mir sowenig zu mich zi beherrschen?"

Black grinste: "Oh ich trau dir vielleicht zu dich zu beherrschen. Aber nicht bei ihr. Und vorallendingen hab ich nicht geglaubt, dass sie freiwillig mit dir in einem Raum bleibt. Obwohl naja ist ja auch ne Schulaufgabe und da will Ms. Evans natuerlich nicht versagen."

Lily sah ihn veraergert an: "James" Blacks Augenbraue hob sich als sie James Vornamen benutzte" und ich sind beide sehr wohl in der Lage uns zu beherrschen. Und ich kann auch freiwillig unabhaengig von einer Schulaufgabe Zeit mit ihm verbringen!" sie wandte sich an James "Hast du morgen schon was vor?"

James war perplex" Aehm…. Nee aber morgen ist Hogsmeade. Hast du vielleicht Lust mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

Lily nickt eund laechelte ihn wieder an. "Klar gerne. Wie waers wenn wir uns morgen um zehn im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?"

James nickt und sie sagte: "Gut bis dann. Ich geh schonmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kommt ihr Beiden?" sie sah Jella und Sophy an. Die beiden nickten eifrig und folgten Lily.

"Sag mal Lily was war das denn?" fragte Jella sobald sie die Grosse Halle verlassen hatten.

"Ich hatte einfach diese ganze Gefrage satt also hab ich selber gefragt. Macht alles viel einfacher."

"ABER WARUM POTTER?" schrie Jella.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern: "Er sass grad da und der Augenblick schien gut. Kann ich ja nix dafuer. Ausserdem haben wir uns in der letzten Zeit echt gut verstanden. Und er war immerhin derjenige, der am laengsten durchgehalten hat. Und vielleicht hoert ja der ganze Unsinn jetzt auf. Und hoert auf mich so geschockt anzusehen. " Jella und Sophy starrten sie mit offenem Mund an.

"Okay", sagte Sophy schliesslich" du willst mit Potter ausgehen also tu das. Wenn du dich damit gluecklich fuehlst….."

Sie waren vor der Fetten Dame angekommen. "Esperanto" sagte Lily und das Portraetloch oeffnete sich. Lily setzte sich an ihre Hausaufgaben aber konnte sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Sie war sich sebst nicht so richtig im Klaren darueber warum sie ihn gefragt hatte aber irgendwie war es ihr rausgerutscht und sie mussste zugeben, dass es ihr lieber war, wenn James mit ihr ausging als wenn es Norman war. _Ist ja auch nur dieses eine Mal um die anderen davon abzuhalten mich weiter zu fragen. _Lieber nur James, der mich taeglich nach einem zweiten date fragt als alle diese Idioten. Ich muss ja auch nicht lange mit ihm rumhaengen. Allerdings bemerkte sie immer wieder, wie sie sich ihr Date morgen vorstellte und was sie wohl machen wuerden. Als er dann irgendwann mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum erschien und sie sich vor den Kamin setzte und Lily die Jungs gut sehen konnte, gab sie auf ihre Hausaufgaben weitermachen zu wollen, weil sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur James anstarrte. Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung ihres Schlafsaals verliess, warf sie James noch ein Laecheln zu und ging dann ins Bett. Morgen musste sie ausgeruht sein. So ein Tag mit James Potter wuerde sicher anstrengend werden.

James konnte sein Glueck immernoch nicht fassen. Besonders nicht als sie ihn eben angelaechelt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum sie ihm erlaubt hatte sie zu fragen. Aber er war gluecklich und machte sich nicht soviele Gedanken darum.

Am naechsten Morgen riss Lilys Wecker sie viel zu frueh aus ihren Traeumen. Sie wollte sich grade schon wieder umdrehen und ihn einfach ignorieren als ihr ploetzlich wieder einfiel, dass sie heute ein Date mit James Potter hatte. Schnell sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und war vor die schwierige wahl gestellt was sie anziehen sollte. Ihre Freundinnen waren ihr da auch keine Hilfe. Sophy drehte sich einfach wieder um und schlief weiter und Jella wollte ihr immerzu eines ihrer Minikleider oder ein sehr tief ausgeschnittenes Top andrehen.

"Jetzt mal ehrlich Lily. Du gehst mit James Potter aus. Dem musst du schon was bieten. Sonst haut der gleich wieder ab. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" sagte Jella mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich so unattraktiv wie moeglich kleiden. Dann dauert es wenigstens nicht so lange", ueberlegte Lily laut.

Jella warf ihr nur einen Du-glaubst-doch-nicht-etwa-dass-ich-das-glaube-Blick zu und Lily mussste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte und sie gut aussehen wollte aber eben nicht so als haette sie es noetig. Irgendwann hatte sie es satt mit Jella zu diskutieren. "Ich geh mich erstmal duschen und dann schau ich weiter."

Nach dem Duschen war sie mal wieder froh eine Hexe zu sein, denn so konnte sie einfcah ihr Haar mit einem Zauberspruch trocknen. Sie liess ihr Haar offen, so dass es ihr leicht wellig den Ruecken herunter fiel. Jella sah sie neididsch an: "Ich wuenschte ich haette dein Haar" Sie fuhr einmal durch ihre dunkelbraunen kurzen Locken.

Lily stand unentschlossen vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Letzendlich entschied sie sich fuer eine schwarze schlichte Stoffhose. Da mischte sich schon wieder Jella ein: "Hast du mal rausgeschaut? Es wird sicher ziemlich warm. Willst du nicht lieber einen Rock anziehen?"

Lily sah aus dem Fenster und musste ihr zustimmen. Den Himmel war wolkenlos und die Sonne schien. In den letzten Tagen war es recht warm gewesen.

"Du hast recht. Ich hab hier noch irgendwo einen schwarzen einfachen Rock" Sie wuehlte sich durch den Klamottenhaufen in ihrem Kleiderschrank um ihren Rock zu finden. _Wenn ich mal Zeit habe sollte ich echt mal wieder aufraeumen._ Sie fand ihn natuerlich ganz unten und vollkommen zerknittert aber mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch bekam sie auch das wieder hin.

"Okay das haetten wir aber was oben?" wieder stand sie vor dem Kleiderberg.

"Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal ueber die Farbe nachdenken?" schlug Jella vor.

Lily nickte.

"Okay, wie waers mit rot?"fragte Jella.

"Rot?" Lily sah sie zweifelnd an "Das beisst sich total mit meinen Haaren."

"Hmm…Okay, kann ich verstehen. Ist warscheinlich das gleiche mit orange und rosa."

Lily nickte zustimmend.

"Wie waers mit blau? So ein schoenes Himmelblau?"

"Sieht komisch aus mit meinen Augen."

"Gelb?"

"Ich bin doch keine Sonnenblume."

"Braun?"

"Nee, das ist keine wirklich attraktive Farbe."

"Schwarz?"

"Ganz in Schwarz? Ich hab ein Date mit Potter und noch nicht seine Beerdigung."

"Gruen?"

"Hmm…. Weiss nicht. Passt das?"

"Also ich denke ein dunkles Gruen passt perfekt zu deinen Augen. Und sieht auch nicht zu aufdringlich aus."

Lily wuehlte sich wieder durch ihre Sachen bis sie ein einfaches Top fand. Mit einem Farbzauber veraenderte sie das urspruengliche dunkelblau in gruen und aenderte noch ein paar Mal die Farbe bis es letztendlich ein smaragdgruen war, das perfekt zu ihren etwas helleren Augen passte. Sie zog sich an und legte etwas Make-Up auf. Nocheinmal kaemmte sie ihr rotes Haar und glaettete es noch etwas mehr. Dann drehte sie sich zu Jella um und sah sie an "Geht das so?"

Jella grinste sie an "Wenn ich deine Mutter waere wuerde ich jetzt heulen und sagen, was du doch fuer ein schoenes grosses Maedchen geworden bist. " Als sie Lilys zweifelnden Blick sah fuegte sie hinzu "Das heisst ja. Du sieht perfekt aus."

Lily laechelte und wollte grad schon den Raum verlassen als ihr noch was einfiel. Sie huschte schnell zu ihrer Komode und spruehte noch etwas von ihrem Lieblingparfuem (mit Lilien) auf.

"Bis heute abend" rief sie ihren Freundinnen noch zu und verliess den Raum.

James stand schon seit zwanzig Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Puenktlich um zehn erschien Lily an der Treppe und sie sah wirklich gut aus. Bis zum letzten Augenblick hatte er Angst gehabt, dass sie nicht kommen wuerde. Kaum war sie von der Treppe standen schon einige Jungs auf um ihr die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen aber als sie sahen, dass sie direct auf James Potter zusteuerte gaben sie auf. Gegen den kam im Bezug auf Maedchen eh niemand an. Lily gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Er war so verduzt, dass er gar nichts sagen konnte.

"Wollen wir?" fragte sie ihn laechelnd.

Er hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden: "Klar, gehen wir." Und er bot ihr seinen Arm an den sie auch laechelnd nahm und gemeinsam verliessen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, einige verduzt aussehende Gryffindors hinter sich lassend. Lily Evans und James Potter ohne Streterein zusammen sah man schliesslich nicht oft.

In Hogsmead angekommen sahen sie sich um. "Wo willst du hin?" fragte James.

"Also ich muss nur ein paar neue Federn kaufen und neue Tinte und mehr brauch ich nicht. Und du?"

"Ich hab alles was ich brauche" er sah sie grinsend an aber sie ueberging seine Anspielung mit einem Laecheln. Er fuhr fort "Wie waers damit. Du gehst deine Sachen kaufen und ich bereite noch kurz was vor und dann treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier."

"Okay" stimmte sie zu" aber was musst du noch _vorbereiten_?"

Er laechelte geheimnisvoll "Das wirst du dann sehen. Es ist eine ueberracshung. Aber keine Angst nichts verbotenes. "

Sie trennten sich und beide gingen in verschiedene Richtungen. Lily in Richtung Zentrum und James verliess Hogsmead.


	5. das Date

_Tut mir leid. Leider habe ich zweimal das gleiche Kapitel hochgeladen und irgendwie kann ich das grad nicht aendern. Wenn hier dann nur noch eines der Beiden ist hab ich es letztendlich doch geschafft aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Ist ja aber auch eigentlich egal. Hier geht es auf jedenfall mit der Geschichte weiter. _

_Viel Spass._

_Ueber Reviews freu ich mich immer..._

Chapter 4

Lily brauchte keine halbe Stunde um ihre Einkaeufe zu erledigen. Also wartete sie nun schon seit zehn Minuten auf James in alle Richtungen schauend, damit wer sie auch ja nicht ueberraschen konnte. Irgendwie gelang es ihm aber doch und Lily sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel wie er ploetzlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien. Da legten sich auch schon seine Haende ueber ihre Augen.

"Wer bin ich?" fragte er mit verstellt tiefer Stimme.

"Hmm…. Lass mich nachdenken. Snape??"

"Nein!!!" erwiderte er empoert.

" Vielleicht jemand aus Hufflepuff?"

"Immer noch falsch. Ich geb dir einen Tip. Manche behaupten ich sei der bestaussehendste Schueler an dieser Schule. "

" Naja dann ein ganz klares Hallo an Sirius Black."

Er hob seine Haende von ihren Augen und kam um sie herum.

"Oh James. Du bist es." sagte sie mit gespielter Ueberraschung.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass Sirius so gut aussieht?"

Sie lachte als sie seine ein klein wenig beleidigte Miene sah. "Was willst du mir zeigen? Ich bin schon wirklich neugierig, was du fuer interessant haelst obwohl es nicht verboten ist."

Seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf.

"Los gehen wir. Es ist ein kleines Stueck zu gehen. Aber ich bin sicher es wird dir gefallen. "

Er fuehrte sie den selben Weg, den er vorher genommen hatte aus dem Dorf hinaus auf eine Landstrasse. Nach einigen Minuten bog er mit ihr in einen Waldweg ein.

"James, wo gehen wir hin? Wir duerfen doch das Dorf nicht verlassen. "

"Keine Angst wir verlassen das Dorf nicht. Ich hab es extra fuer dich nachgelesen. Wir duerfen uns bis zu fuenf Meilen vom Dorf entfernen. Wir sind auch fast da."

Ploetzlich blieb er stehen und hielt sie am Arm fest. Sie sah ihn ueberrascht an.

"Was ist los?"

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war vor ihnen eine Mauer erschienen. James zog seinen Zauberstab und beruehrte damit die Mauer. Lily erschrak als eine tiefe laute Stimme ertoente.

"Wer begehrt Eintritt in das Reich von Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz?"

"Krone mit Flower" antwortete James. Genauso unvorhergesehens wie sie gekommen war verschwand die Mauer auch wieder. Und hinter ihr lag nicht mehr der einfach Wald, der vorher dort war sondern mitten im Wald war ein kleiner See erschienen mit einer Huette und einem Steg ins Wasser. Sogar Enten schwammen auf dem Teich. Verbluefft sah Lily James an.

"Wo kommt denn das auf einmal her? Ich hab noch nie vorher von diesem Ort gehoert."

"Wir haben ihn schon in unserem dritten Jahr entdeckt und im vierten Jahr haben wir diesen Bann drum gelegt, sodas nur wir hier her koennen. Du bist die erste ausser Rumtreiberische die wir mitgenommen haben. Gab eine lange Disskusion darueber. Aber letztendlich wurdest du fuer vertrauendwuerdig erklaert. Also das hier bleibt unter uns, ja? Und bevor du es noch sagen kannst. Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore hiervon weiss. Und bis jetzt hat er nichts gesagt."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Wieso glaubst du, dass Dumbledore euer kleines Versteck kennt?"

James laechelte wissend "Weil er Dumbledore ist!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zusammen gingen sie zum See. Mit einem Schlencker seines Zauberstabes beschwor er eine Decke herauf auf die die Beiden sich niederliessen. Lily legte sich auf den Ruecken und starrte in den Himmel waehrend James sich neben sie setzte und Lily anstarrte.

Sie sah auf zu ihm und ihre gruenen Augen trafen seine dunkelbraunen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Sie erroetete leicht auf Grund der Intimitaet dieses Momentes und zwang sich wegzusehen. Auch er sah jetzt weg und schaute auf den Teich. Eine leicht unangenehme Stille entstand. _Grosse Guete, ich muss irgendwas sagen. Jetzt sofort!!!!!!_

"Warum hast du vorhin am "Eingang"" sie zeichnete Gaensefuesschen in die Luft "nicht meinen richitgen Namen sondern Flower gesagt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiss nicht. Ich hab vorhin als wir uns kurz getrennt haben das hier vorbereitet und dabei musste ich dir auch einen Namen geben, damit du mit mir hineinkannst. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefuehl, wenn ich auch nicht meinen richtigen Namen benutze passt es bei dir nicht."

"Aber warum Flower?"

"Hmm… Ich weiss nicht genau. Mal abgesehen davon, dass dein Name schin ziemlich blumig ist" er grinste sie an" fand ich einfach, dass es zu dir passt. Du bist nunmal die schoenste Blume, di ich je gesehen habe." Er sah wieder auf den See hinaus. Wieder erroetete sie leicht. Aber insgeheim freute sie sich ueber das Kompliment. Es klang so ehrlich wenn er das sagte.

"Danke, James!" erwiderte sie schlicht. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder ihr zu und sah sie an und legte sich dann neben sie auf den Ruecken sein Gesicht immernoch in ihre Richtung aber die Augen geschlossen. Sie liess ihren Blick seinen Koerper herunterwandern. _Okay, ich geb zu er sieht gut aus. Ziemlich gut sogar._ _Beondesrs seine Haare. _Sie wunderte sich ueber sich selbst, dass sie das grade gedacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie doch immer gehasst, dass sich James Potter die ganze Zeit durch die Haare fuhr.

Er oeffnete seine Augen wieder.

"Kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Klar. Was willst du wissen?" fragte sie neugierig auf seine Frage.

" Warum gehst du ploetzlich mit mir aus? Ich meine erst laesst du mich mehr als ein Jahr immer abblitzen und dann diese ganzen anderen Typen, von denen du viele sicher viel mehr magst als mich, die dich um ein Date bitten. Aber letztendlich sagst du "Ja" zu mir. Warum?"

Lily dachte kurz nach. Auch sie hatte sich diese Frage schon gestellt. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber mir war klar, dass ich irgendwann mal ein Date akzeptieren musste. Und dann hab ich mir warscheinlich gedacht, dass du der bist, der am laengsten durchgehalten hat und so hab ich dich halt darauf hingewiesen, dass du mich fragen koenntest."

"Ach so. Das wollt ich nur wissen." James klang enttaeuscht und Lily wollte ihn nicht enttaeuschen also traute sie sich und gab zu. "Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir uns in der letzten Zeit doch so gut verstanden haben und so. Und grade jetzt bin ich der Meinung, dass es keinen Jungen an dieser Schule gibt, mit dem ich lieber hier waere als mit dir. " Sie war von sich selbst ueberrumpelt als ihr das so rausrutschte.

Er laechelte aber es war nicht sein uebliches albernes Grinsen sondern ein echtes frohes Laecheln.

"Das freut mich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie gluecklich ich gard bin. Mit dir hier. "

Vorsichitig legte er seine Arm um ihre Schulter, sodass sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig ueber Schule und tratschten ueber ihre Lehrer bis er ploetzlich wieder sein uebliches Grinsen aufsetzte.

"Hast du Hunger?" Lilys Magen hatte ziemlich laut geknurrt. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte sie vollkommen vergessen zu essen.

"Ja ziemlichen. Aber ich hab grad gar keine Lust mich wieder unter all die Schueler zu mischen. " gestand sie.

"Ich hab gehofft, dass du sowas sagst. Lass mich kurz aufstehen und setzt dich schonmal hin. Ich hab was zu essen mitgebracht. "

Lily setzte sich auf und sah ihm nach, wie er in dem kleinen Haeuschen verschwand. Als er wieder auftauchte hatte er einen grossen Korb in der Hand, der mit Essen gefuellt war. Er setzte sich zu Lily auf die Decke und began auszupacken.

"Wow, hast du den Gryffindortisch heute morgen gepluendert?" wunderte sich Lily angesichts dieses Bergs von Essen.

Er lachte: "Nein, ich war heute morgen schnell unten in den Kuechen und Funky eine der Hauselfen hat mir den Korb gepackt."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Wieso kannst du einfach runter in die Kuechen gehen und kriegst da Essen? Das duerfen wir doch nicht. "

Er grinste wieder "Ich weiss den Weg in die Kuechen schon ziemlich lange. Ich glaub ich hab ihn in meinem zweiten Monat in Hogwarts gefunden." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter" sehr nuetzlich. Als Junge kriegt man ab und zu doch schonmal Hunger in der Nacht."

"Und die Hauselfen geben dir das einfach so?"

"Klar! Zu essen kriegt da jeder was. Aber Picknickkoerbe packen sie nur fuer besondere Leute."

"Und was hast du so besonderes gemacht?"

"Sirius und ich haben in unserem dritten Jahr Funky vorm Ertrinken gerettet als sie grade das Bad der Vertrauensschueler geputzt hat."

"Wow richtige Helden seid ihr also." Sie grinste ihn frech an" Aber Moment mal….. was habt ihr in eurem dritten Jahr im Vertrauensschuelerbad gemacht?"

Wieder ein breites Grinsen und James sah aus als wuerde er kurz in Erinerungen schwelgen dann sagte er "Weisst du Lily, es gibt Dinge, die du besser nicht wissen solltest."

"Glaub ich allerdings auch. Dann zeig mir mal was deine Rettungsaktion uns gebracht hat."

Es gab wirklich alles und sie konnten sich satt essen und wenn etwas alle war dann fuellte es sich magisch wieder nach. Irgendwann konnten sie kaum noch.

Lily hatte eine Idee "Leg dich hin. Auf den Ruecken. "

James tat was sie gesagt hatte und beobachtete sie aufmerksam als sie sich eine Weinrebe nahm und ein paar Trauben abpflueckte.

"Mund auf!" kommandierte sie. Sie versuchte in seinen Mund zu treffen aber leider war das nicht ganz so einfach wie es sich gedacht hatte. Nach einigen Fehlschlaegen, die fast alle auf James Nase landeten richtete er sich auf.

"So nachdem du jetzt meine Nase genug gefoltert hast krieg ich ne Wiedergutmachung?"

Sie lachte immernoch "Ich kann da nichts dafuer. Es ist als ob deine Nase die Weintrauben magisch anzieht."

"Ach komm. Du hast das doch absichtlich gemacht. Gins zu!" sie lachte weiter "ich meins Ernst. Meine Nase tut wirklich weh. "

"Oh das tut mir Leid" sagte sie mit gespieltem Mitleid. "Aber es gibt da eine alte Muggelmethode um die Schmerzen besser zu machen." Sie kam naeher an ihn ran und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Nase.

Er grinste "Ja, das ist schon viel besser. Aber ab und zu hast du ja auch meine Mund getroffen."

Sie lachte nur und schuettelte den Kopf "James, so leicht bin ich nicht zu haben."

"Haette mich auch schwer enttaeuscht."

Die beiden lachten noch ein bisschen bis James zum himmel aufsah.

"Da ziehen sich ein paar wirklich dunkle Wolken zusammen. Wir sollten zurueck!"

Sie nickte ein wenig traurig darueber, dass der schoene Tag schon so schnell zu Ende sein sollte.

Er brachte den Korb wieder ins Haeuschen und half ihr dann auf. Die Decke liess er mit einem Schlencker seines Zauberstabes wieder verschwinden.

Ihre Hand haltend gingen sie zurueck. Lily erschrak wieder als wie aus dem Nichts die Wand vor ihnen erschien. Wieder ertoente die Stimme aus dem Nichts.

"Wer verlaesst das Reich von Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz?"

"Krone mit Flower" und die Wand verschwand.

"Hmm…" sagte Lily "Irgendwie mag ich Flower. Klingt als waer ich ein Teil von eurer kleinen eingeschworenen Gruppe."

"Du bist ein Teil meines Lebens also ein Teil der Rumtreiber, Flower."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurueck nach Hogwarts. Vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum blieben sie stehen. James hatte die ganze Zeit Lilys Hand gehalten und nahm nun auch ihre andere. Er sah ihr in ihre gruenen Augen. "Ich bin froh, dass du diesen tag mit mir verbracht hast, Flower. Ich hoffe, dass wir das mal wieder wiederholen koennen. " Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

"Das hoffe ich auch. Es war schoen mit dir."

Ihr Gesicht kam seinem immer naeher und sie gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ploetzlich ertoente eine spoettische Stimme hinter ihnen. "Dann hat also Potter die Wette gewonnen. Verdammt Lily ich haette das Geld wirklich dringender gebraucht als er mit seinen eh schon stinkreichen Eltern. James drehte sich um und sah Chris Norman gegen die Wand lehnen ein unangenehmes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Doch Lily sah nicht Norman an sondern James. Sie lies seine Haende los.

"Was fuer eine Wette James???"


	6. Hoert auf

Chapter 5

………..Doch Lily sah nicht Norman an sondern James. Sie lies seine Haende los.

"Was fuer eine Wette James???"

James wandte sein Gesicht wieder Lily zu: "Flower, ich hab keine Ahnung wovon er redet." Er sah verwirrt aus. Da mischte sich wieder Norman ein "Ach komm schon Potter. Erzaehl ihr doch keinen Scheiss. Natuerlich hast du mitgemacht. Warum sonst steht dein Name auf der Liste rot unterstrichen als Zeichen, dass du gewonnen hast?"

"Was fuer eine Liste, Norman? Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du redest." rief James.

Norman zog seine Augenbraue zweifelnd hoch. "Gut ich meine ich kann es auch Lily erzaehlen wenn du das Unschuldslamm spielen willst."

Lily hatte sie ganze Zeit James angestarrt und schien erst jetzt Norman wirklich wahrzunehmen.

"Was willst du mir erzaehlen? Was soll das mit einer Wette?"

Wieder grinste Norman "Du bist wirklich niedlich wenn du so naiv bist. Hast du ehrlich gedacht, dass alle diese Jungs nur so mit die ausgehen wollen? Ich meine du bist niedlich aber auch nicht so Besonders. Das einzige was alle gereizt hat war, dass du nie ein Date hast. Also hat jemand eine Wette abgeschlossen und wer dich zu einem Date hinreisst bekommt das Preisgeld. Natuerlich konnte Potter dieser Idee nicht wiederstehen. Und du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass er nur wegen dir selbst ein Date wollte?"

Lily sah wieder James an, diesmal mit traenenerfuellten Augen. James schuettelte den Kopf "Lily, so war es nicht. Es ging mir nur um dich. Ich wusste nichts von dieser Wette. Du musst mir glauben."

Sie schuettelte den Kopf "Tut mir leid James aber das kann ich nicht." Sie verschwand im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum . Dort musste sie um in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen an der Pinnwand vorbei und was sie da sah liess nur noch mehr ihre Traenen stroemen.

Vor der Tuer stand immernoch ein geschockter James und Normen, der immernoch vor sich hin grinste. James drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn wuetend na. "Norman, was soll der Scheiss mit der Wette? Ich hab an sowas nie teilgenommen. Ich liebe dieses Maedchen und du hast alles zerstoert. " Mit einer schnellen Bewegung holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus. "_Expelliarmus"_ rief er. Normans Zauberstab flog in seine Haende und James warf ihn ein paar Metre weg. Er ging langsam auf den nun waffenlosen Ravenclaw zu. Dieser schien wirklich veraengstigt.

"Also" began James mit einer gefaehrlich leisen und beherrschten Stimme. "warum erzaehlst du so eine Scheiss? Ich hab keine Ahnung von 'ner Wette."

Norman sah ihn veraechtlich an:" Ach komm, Potter. Du muss mich nicht anluegen. Ich hab deinen Namen auf der Liste gesehen, die inzwischen warscheinlich auch in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum aushaengt. Und du stehst definitive drauf. "

James schwang seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal und murmelte ein paar kleine Worte und Christopher Norman klebte an der Wand. Unfaehig sich zu bewegen.

"Wer hat das angezettelt?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, man. Und jetzt lass mich wieder runter." Bruellte Norman.

"Ich frage dich nochmal. Wer hat das angezettelt?" James schwang seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal und Norman wurde noch enger an die Wand gedrueckt. "Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Niemand weiss es. Ploetzlich war die Wette da und das Preisgeld war ziemlich hoch und ohne Wetteinsatz, also haben sich einfach alle beteiligt" er konnte inzwischen nur noch japsen.

James sah ihn nocheinmal mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. "Ich glaube dir, dass es diese Wette wirklich gibt." Er nahm den Druck von Norman, liess ihn aber weiter an der Wand.

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Was ist mit mir? Potter komm zurueck und lass mich runter." rief Norman. Sein Zauberstab lag einige Metre von ihm entfernt, dort wo James ihn hingeworfen hatte. "Ich hab keine Lust hier weiter abzuhaengen!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er auf die Pinnwand. Und genau wie Norman gesagt hatte hing dort eine Liste aus mit den Teilnahmern der Wette. Und James Name war als Gewinner angekuendigt. Veraergert stellte er fest, dass sich auch Sirius eingetragen hatte. Gluecklicherwiese waren ausser ihm nur ein paar Leute aus den unteren Jahrgaengen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er riss den Anschlag von der Oinnwand ab nur um zu sehen, wie sich ein neuer bildete. Auch diesen riss er ab. Aber wieder kam ein neuer. Er schnaubte wutentbrannt und beschloss in seinem Schlafsaal auf die anderen zu warten um mit ihnen die Situation zu besprechen und Sirius anzuschreien. Er wollte am liebsten in den Maedchenschlafsaal aber er wusste, dass das nicht moeglich war.

Zwei Stunden spaeter, die James eigentlich nur damit verbracht hatte im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen unterbrochen von einigen Spielen mit seinem Schnatz. Dann endlich kamen seine Freunde. Sirius sah ihn schon schuldbewusst an aber bevor er noch was sagen konnte hatte sich James schon auf ihn gestuerzt und sie fingen an sich zu pruegeln. Nur mit Muehe konnte Lupin sie trennen. James hatte eine Beule am Kopf und Sirius eine geplatzte Lippe und ein langsam anschwellendes Auge.

"Jungs" rief Lupin als er sie auseinander hielt mit einem Zauberspruch "Koennt ihr das nicht zivilisiert machen udn euch wie Zauberer duellieren? Muss es auf Muggelart sein? Oder vielleicht einfach miteinander reden?"

"Verdammt James was sollte das? Du kannst nicht einfach deinen besten Freund attackieren. Das wiederspricht jeder Rumtreiber-Regel."

"Ach ja" bruellte James" und mein Maedchen anzubaggern nicht? Ich bin eh schon verzweifelt weil sie denkt, dass ich diese Wette mitgemacht habe und dann muss ich auch noch entecken, dass du dich dran beteiligt hast ohne mir was davon zu erzaehlen. Ich werde denjenigen so verhexen, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann wenn ich rausfinde wer es war. Und wenn Remus mich jetzt endlich loslaesst werde ich auch dich verhexen. Also lass los!"

Remus schuettelte den Kopf. "Ich werd euch nicht wieder aufeinande loslassen bevor wir das hier nicht auf einer rein sprachlichen Ebene klaeren koennen. Schafft ihr das? Ohne pruegeln ohne verhexen?"

Beide Jungs schauten wuetend drein nickten dann aber doch. Remus lies sie los und sie leisen sich auf ihre Betten nieder.

"Okay, also was soll diese Wette und warum hat mir niemand was davon erzaehlt? Ihr wusstet ja wahrscheinlich alle davon, oder?" Er sah von Sirus zu Remus und zu Peter. Diese wichen alle seinem Blick aus. "Ihr habt es gewusst?" rief James.

"Naja" sagte Lupin "es ist so. Ich habe es gewusst aber immer wenn ich dir davon erzaehlen wollte war es als haette ich es wieder vergessen." Sirius und Peter nickten zustimmend. "Es wurde ein wirklich guter Vergessenszauber drueber gelegt." James nickte und war wiedee einigermassen besaenftigt auch wenn er Sirius noch nicht ganz vergeben hatte.

"Aber" began er dann " die Frage ist jetzt wer mich auf die Liste gesetzt hat und wie ich Lily klar machen kann, dass ich es wirklich nicht war. "

Sirius sah schuldbewusst drein und sagte dann "Okay, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich wieder verpruegeln wirst. Ich hab deinen Namen aufgeschrieben. Aber" fuegte er schnell hinzu als James aufsprang und Remus ihn grade noch festhalten konnte." Ich hab es gut gemeint. Ich dachte vielleicht werden die Leute aufhoeren sie die ganze Zeit fragen wenn sie merken, dass du Mitbewerder bist. Weil du in der ganzen Zeit so mega schlechte Laune deswegen hattest. Leider hat sie das nur noch mehr angespornt. Aber wie erklaeren wir das Lily, so dass sie uns glaubt?"

James liess sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen "Sirius Black, du bist so ein Idiot. Und sowas nennt sich bester Freund. Du hast mich voll in die Scheisse reingeritten. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen. Sie glaubt mir das nie!"

Im Maedchenschlafsaal hatte sich Lily auf ihr Bett geworfen und geheult bis sie nicht mehr konnte. _Diese Scheissjungs sind doch alle gleich. Ich hasse sie alle. Warum muss ich auch auf diesen Typen reinfallen? _In ihrem Kopf erschien wieder das Bild von Jamea Augen wie er sie angesehen hatte. _Arsch!!!!_

Auf dem Bett liegend und schlafend fanden dann auch Sophy und Jella sie.

"Lily" rief Jella" was ist passiert?"

Lily wachte auf und alle Erinerungen kamen zurueck und sie began wieder zu heulen. Dann erzaehlte sie ihren Freundinnen was passiert war.

Sophy machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht "Lily, was ist wenn er Recht hat und er es wirklich nicht war? Ich meine " fuegte sie hinzu als sie die entsetzten Mienen ihrer Freundinnen sah "sein wir doch mal logisch. Er hat mehr als ein Jahr lang versucht dihc um ein Date zu bitten und so als ist diese Wette sicher nicht. Also war seine unrspruengliche Motivation sicher nicht das. Nicht wahr?" Die anderen Beiden mussten wiederwillig zustimmen. "Und dann sobald alle anderen angefangen ahben dich um ein Date zu fragen hat er aufgehoert.Warum?" Sie sah die beidne Maedchen fargend an.

"Ist doch klar" sagte Jella "damit sie nachher denkt, dass er am wenigsten nervt und seine Frage auf ein date mit ja beantwortet."

"Aber er hat sie nicht nach einem Date gefragt. Erst als Lily ihm das Zeichen dazu gegeben hat. Und er schien ehrlich ueberrascht. "

Lily legte ihren Kopf schief und dachte nach. Sophy hatte Recht. Und selbst wenn nicht war es ihr eigentlich egal. Solange sie mit ihm zusammen sein konnte.

"Es ist mir egal" sagte Lily" was er getan hat. Ich hab mich in ihn verliebt und werde ihm noch eine Chance geben wenn er die will. Lasst uns Abendessen gehen. Vielleicht kann ich dann mit ihm reden." Sie stand auf und ihre beiden Freundinnen folgten ihr etwas ueberrascht ueber Lilys ploetzliches Gestaendnis ihrer Liebe zu James Potter.

Die Rumtreiber hatten James grade dazu ueberreden koennen mit ihnen zum Abendessen zu kommen und genau in dem Moment als sie die Treppe runterkamen verliessen auch die Maedchen ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily sah die Jungs und nickte ihren Freundinnen zu. Zusammen gingen sie zu den Jungs die stehen geblieben waren.

"James" sagte Lily leise "ich muss mit dir reden. Allein!" sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die anderen. Jella und Sophy verstanden sofort und hakten sich bei Sirius und Remus unter und zogen Peter mit sich.

"Lass uns etwas pribateres suchen." sagte Lily und die beiden folgten den anderen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum bogen aber in eine andere Richtung ab und endeten in einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

James hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt und sie nur stumm und verwundert angestarrt. Jetzt began er "Lily, es tut mir so leid. Ich muss mich entschuldigen es war…" doch er sprach nicht mehr weiter denn Lily hatte hm ihre Hand auf den Mund gelegt. "Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe. Ich glaube dir, dass su nichts mit dieser Wette zu tun hast. Auch wenn ich deinen Namen auf der Liste gesehen habe. "

"Das war nicht ich. Das was Sirius. Er dachte, dass es eine gute Idee sei weil dich dann vielleicht die Leute mehr in Ruhe lassen wuerden wenn sie mich als Mitbewerber haben. Und ich dann wieder bessere Laune haette. Aber das hat nicht funktioniert." Lily lachte leise auf. Ja das klang typisch nach Black. Erst handeln dann denken.

James legte seine Haende leicht auf ihre Huefte und zog sie ein wenig naeher. Ihre Haende legten sich wie selbstverstaendlich auf seine Brust.

"Ich hab es wirklich nicht gewusst. Ich bin schon so lange in dich verliebt, Flower. Bei dem Gedanken, dass du nie wieder mit mir reden wuerdest nur wegen Sirius bin ich fast durchgedreht. Und ich hab mich mit meinem besten Freund wegen dir gepruegelt."

Wieder lachte Lily "Das ist warscheinlich potterisch fuer "Du bedeutest mir viel", was?"

James nickte und zog sie noch ein bisschen naeher. Ihre Haende wanderten seine Brust hoch hinter seinen Nacken und sie hob ihren Kopf. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre. _Meine Flower!_ dachte er gluecklich.

Als sie einige Zeit spaeter haendchenhaltend in die Grosse Halle kamen jubelten ihre Freunde und begleuckwuenschten sie. Auch wenn James sobald er sass Sirius einmal kraeftig gegen das Scheinbein trat, was diesen aufheulen lies.


	7. Epilog

Chapter 7

Der Hogwartsexpress nach Hause war voll mit Schuelern die sich alle mehr oder weniger auf die Ferien freuten. Eines der sonst immer recht lauten Abteile war allerdings diese mal ungewoehnlich still. Das lag vorallem daran, dass James Potter bessere zu tun hatte als die sonst ueblichen Streiche mit seinem besten Freund auszuhecken. Schliesslich sass das fuer ihn schoenste Maechen der Welt auf seinem Schoss und fuetterte ihn mit Schokofroeschen. Zwischendurch kuesste sie ihn.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen "Koennt ihr damit nicht mal fuenf Minuten aufhoeren. Es ist echt anstrengend euch zuzusehen und trotzdem ueberzeugter Single zu bleiben."

Alle lachten. James nickte "Gut wir lassen dich kurz ausruhen. Komm mit Lily ich will dir was zeigen. Aber ich will ein ruhiges Abteil" Sie stand auf und er nahm ihre Hand und unter lautem Johlen ihrer Freunde ( "Was zeigen und das privat? Ich werd Pate" rief Sirius) verliessen sie das Abteil.

Drei Abteile weiter war eins verlassen. James zog sie hinein und kuesste sie.

"Schliess die Augen, Flower." Sie schloss ihre Augen und hoerte ihn einen leisen Zauberspruch murmeln. Dann spuerte sie wie er ihr etwas um den Hals legte.

"Du kannst deine Augen wieder oeffnen. Sie sah in einen Spiegel, den er heraufbeschworen hatte. Um ihren Hals lag eine Silberkette mit einem Loewen der eine Lilie im Mund hielt als Anhaenger.

"James, die ist wunderschoen. Ich liebe dich. "

James grinste und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

"Tja, weist du ich hatte noch ein bisschen Geld uebrig, weil mir irgendsoein Idiot es gegeben hat wenn ich ein ganz tolles Maedchen ausfuehre. Aber er hat sich verrechnet und sie hat sich in mich verliebt."

Sie drehte sich um und kuesste ihn.

Am Mittwoch sassen die Beiden wieder zusammen mit der ueblichen Flasche Wein und etwas zu Essen da und feierten ihren Erfolg. "Auf die junge Liebe und unser neues Traumpaar James Potter und Lily Evans" sagte Professor Slughorn und prostete Professor McGonagall zu.

_So das war also meine Lily und James Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Danke fuer die Reviews die ich bekommen habe aber ich freu mich auch immernoch ueber mehr. Wenn ihr eine gute Idde habt fuer eine weitere Geschcihte aber keine Lust habt selber zu schreiben oder es nicht koennt dann schriebt mir das auch. _

_Beijo_

_LilyEdwardJames_


End file.
